


The one where Tyler is poor, Josh is rich and its Christmas

by pansy_poison



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Rich!Josh, homeless!Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansy_poison/pseuds/pansy_poison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Tyler is poor, Josh is rich and its Christmas

Snow. That was Tylers worst nightmare currently. If he was still a child, he'd love it. He was always the one who wished and wished for snow at Christmas in the Joseph household but now all it meant was curling up tighter in this thin sleeping bag, trying to find more layers to pull over himself, wishing his gloves weren't fingerless and praying that someone had the heart to give him a quarter. 

He had been on the streets since he was eighteen. He thought New York would be his big break for a music career. He had his heart set on it. However he had been very wrong. The companies he went to only laughed in his face about it, scolded him for wasting their time and one even thought Tyler was from some kind of home. Now he was stuck here on Christmas Eve, against this wall in the freezing cold, barely whimpering the words "have any change?"

Tyler was almost asleep when he approached. A warm hand rested on his cheek and his eyes flew open, immediately trying to scuttle away in case of an attacker but he was met with soft kind eyes. "Hey" the stranger spoke in a tone as soft as cotton. "Are you hungry?" He whispered softly, to which Tyler nodded. He examined the man. He was in a smart suit, kneeling in the muddy snow just to speak to a piece of garbage like Tyler. Josh offered to shake the boys hand. "My name is Josh Dun. We can talk more when youre fed and somewhere warm" he whispered and very carefully helped Tyler to his feet.

The younger of the two didnt speak, but he did almost fall back down when he stood but Josh quickly caught him and picked up his belongings. "Just this way" he smiled warmly and guided Tyler to a very tall building. The two entered and went to the elevator. When the doors shut there was a moment of silence then a small voice was barely heard by Josh, managing out the word "T-Tyler". Josh beamed and looked over at the boy. "Is that your name?" He asked gently. Tyler nodded slowly and looked down at himself. 

Josh lead Tyler down a long hallway and unlocked the door to a very modern looking apartment. Tyler felt so alien to the luxuries surrounding him but he liked the home. There was something cosy about it. Josh threw off his jacket and tie then undid the first few top buttons of his shirt then took Tylers small trembling hand and lead him to a large bathroom where he turned on the faucet of the tub and carefully started to remove Tylers clothes. "I'll get us some dinner ready while you have a bath okay? Take your time. I'll bring in some spare clothes for you too"  he smiled then furrowed his eyebrows at the boys face.

Tyler was crying silently. Tears fell down his pale cheeks as he blinked up at Josh. "Why are you b-being so nice to m-me? I have nothing to give you a-and Im getting your house dirty and-" "Shh Ty" Josh whispered and placed his hand on his cheek like he had done earlier. "I see you at that wall every single day. And it breaks my heart that youre so young and yet so hurt and forelorn. Let me take care of you. Please?" He said gently, watching the boy slowly nod. He smiled and continued to undress Tyler which there was surprisingly no objection to. Josh had noticed how blue his body was but once he got into dry clothes and had some warm food, he would be okay.

He added some bubbles to the bath then turned off the water. He helped Tyler into the tub and smiled. "Just relax here. Call me if you need anything. Okay?" He smiled, petting Tylers hair. Tyler nodded and even tried to smile at Josh. Just a little. "Okay Josh. Thank you very very much" he croaked out and laid back in the warm water, playing with the bubbles. Josh left the room and didnt feel up to cooking tonight so he ordered a chinese meal for the two. After half an hour, the food arrived and Josh went to get Tyler, neatly folded pyjamas in his hand. "Ty the food is ready. Heres some clothes for you to put on" he beamed and placed them on the toilet lid.

Tyler obediently unplugged the stopper and stepped out of the bath, taking a towel and drying himself. He felt warm and fuzzy now. The heat and scent of lavender from the bath making him feel peaceful and a little sleepy. Josh helped Tyler dress and took him to the living room where two plates and two forks were set and a plastic box filled with rice and what looked like chicken was all placed neatly on the coffee table in front of the tv where the title screen of a Christmas movie was showing. Tyler found it familiar but it was a distant memory, he supposed. He followed Josh to the plush couch and sat down, watching as the stranger served up the food.

"D-do you live here on your own, mister?" Tyler asked quietly. The name made Josh chuckle softly. "Its just Josh, Tyler. And yes I do" he smiled and handed Tyler a plate. The boy immediately started to eat but kept his eyes on Josh, taking in his features. The way his eyes crinkled even at the smallest smile, his bright pink fluffy hair that reminded him of cotton candy, his tattoos, the way he called Tyler "Ty". He liked this person a lot.

He was full to the brim when he finished his meal and just sat back with Josh, watching the movie and talking about their lives. Apparently Josh was quite wealthy since he was the CEO of a major company. He was also from Ohio like Tyler and they went to the same highschool but just never noticed each other. As Tyler talked about himself, Josh played with his hair which was a little distracting. His fingers were gentle and soft and tugged very gently every so often. "Ty?" Josh chuckled. "You've just been saying 'uh...' For the past minute" he laughed softly. Tyler blushed deeply. "S-sorry" he said shyly. "You're so cute" was Joshs response before he stood up and switched off the tv. "C'mere" 

Tyler followed Josh to the open space behind the couch and watched him curiously as he turned on the radio where a Christmas song rang through the room. Josh took Tylers hand. "Dance with me" he grinned. Tyler was a little shocked but stepped towards Josh. A hand rested on the youngers waist while his hand went to Joshs shoulder and suddenly he was being spun and twirled around the room, even dipped once or twice and by the middle of the song, Tyler was laughing and giggling with pure joy. Josh noticed this and held him closer, continuing to dance with him until they were both breathless with happy chuckles. Josh had both hands on Tylers waist now, holding him tight. The giggles died down and music changed but they remained close. Tyler made the brave move of resting his forehead against Joshs. 

"I dont know anyone that would actually dance like that with someone they just met" he laughed softly, bumping his nose against Tylers, causing another giggle to escape the boy. "I dont know a-anyone with a heart big enough to let a stranger into their home and give them food and warmth" he whispered. "You're a very good person Josh and I-" he was cut off when Josh kissed him. He panicked for a moment but he was so careful and his lips were so soft that Tyler couldn't help but kiss back, arms going up and into Joshs bright pink hair. Josh pulled away and smiled at Tyler adoringly. "Come with me" he whispered, leading Tyler to a very large bedroom. Josh walked in but Tyler hesitated in the doorway. Josh smiled. "We dont have to do anything you're uncomfortable with Ty, okay?" He smiled.

Tyler bit his lip and nodded then stepped into the room. He looked at the walls, the furniture, the bed (which took up half the room) and finally his eyes settled on Josh. He had his back turned, looking through what looked like a daily schedule. Tyler walked over and took a deep breath of courage before starting to mouth and kiss at the back of Joshs neck. 

The older man shivered and bit his lip hard. "Fuck, Ty. You've got quite a talented mouth huh?" He chuckled breathlessly before turning around and kissing Tyler again, this time deeper and with more force. The boy squeaked in surprise but didnt pull away, he kissed back just as hard. Josh backed Tyler up until he fell on to the bed, Josh immediately crawling on top of him. "God, you're so gorgeous" he whispered, leaning down to suck and bite at Tylers neck.

Tyler gasped and whimpered softly at the feeling, hand grabbing at any part of Josh. Hair, shirt, shoulders, whatever he could hold on to.

However, Josh got a little too carried away and ended up banging his head against Tylers jaw bone. "Fuck, okay ow" he muttered, pulling away. Tyler immediately sat up. "Oh god, are you okay?" He asked hurriedly. "Yeah.. Yeah I'm good" he smiled before laughing softly. "Well theres that moment ruined" he grinned. Tyler giggled softly and kissed Joshs head better. 

"Doesnt matter"Tyler beamed before he was tackled on to the bed into a tight hug. "Stay with me tonight" Josh whispered, kissing Tylers cheek. "Please stay." And Tyler promised he would. He promised the same the next night, and the night after that, and the night after that, and this went on until suddenly Tyler was living with Josh in his world of dancing to the radio and eating abnormal amounts of take out food. Tylers life suddenly had purpose. And Josh finally had someone to be happy with, to spoil and care for.


End file.
